narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greed of Eyes
Overview The , is battle in which Sigma fought with that of . A man who sought the eyes of Sigma. Though, Sigma stopped at nothing to defeat the man, will his prowess be enough to stop the man. Or will Sigma fail just as he did against the man of his nightmares, Reikoku. Hatred of Hate Sigma walked through the ways of Yamagakure. "Sigma, it appears you are adapting to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan quickly." Stated a voice, thaat began to emerge from ground near Sigma. "Spirit (Summon), you mustn't approach me that way. I continue to forget you are there." Sigma stated, as he appeared startled at Spirits appearance. "Allowing you to know, he of Konoha's is near." Stated Spirit as he began to emerge into the ground. "You can't forget, I'm your inner self. Your true self." A few minutes past, and as Sigma continued to travel outside of Yamagakure, he met Danzō. "Uchiha Sigma. That of Yama, looks like you saved me the trouble of finding you." Danzo stated as his henchmen jumped from the scenes. "Kill him." Danzō ordered and with out hesitation they jump into action. From his shoulder was Spirit, "these two are Fū and Torune. Torune is from the Aburame Clan. His bugs are unique, and are nano-sized. Make sure combat is limited. Fun is from the Yamanaka Clan. He can control your mind, leaving your vulnerable at your lost. They cover both long and short ranges, and with Danzō, it'll be hell." Sigma watched as the men approached him, quickly in instance. And behind them was Danzō, as the three moved in Sigma made the tiger hand seal. Sigma expelled chakra infused ash, shooting it towards the men burning them, creating a smokescreen. The men were forced to stop, and Sign then began to disrupt the men, physically and mentally. His first target, Fū, as he fought off the Ash, Sigma appeared in front of him using sheer speed. Looking at his opponent, Sigma cast a genjutsu, upon him. A infamous one, Tsukuyomi. There he would trap Fū, continuously torture him until it was broken. Again, he would appear in front of Torune, casting a Genjutsu: Sharingan, passing him out. Next was Danzō, but by this time he had already been cleared of the technique's effects. The shackles on his right harm were off, and Sigma noticed a large amount of Sharingan implanted on Danzō's arm. "A Eternal Mangekyō would fit well here." Danzō mocked, as if he had the Uchiha at his whim. Sigma's eyes reflected, and Danzō took it into account. Danzō made a hand seal, and let out a large sphere, of wind. Because the technique was so large, Sigma was able to evade it. "Uchiha indeed you are." Danzō complimented, though Sigma was silent. Danzō weaved more seal. ''"Dodge this, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" Small bullet like wind was shot towards Sigma and from the looks, Sigma wouldn't be able to dodge it with ease, instead, Sigma was forced into his Susanoo, where the covered it in Blaze Release. "Now I will finish this Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment. A large barrier was created around Sigma and Danzō. "A technique I haven't seen." Sigma's Mangekyō dialated. Danzō used that chances and struck Sigma. Danzō then slashed Signs in the gut, dropping him to the ground. "Self pity. Sacrifices are needed to be made, if a shinobi wishes to prosper in this world. And it starts with your eyes." Danzō stated, as he reached down for Sigma's eyes. But from behind, Danzō heard a voice. "Are you done now?" "But how did you! Sigma?" Sigma stood behind Danzō holding his left eye, he began panting. The Sigma on the ground began to fade away. "You were there. There's no way you're a clone." Danzō exclaimed as Sigma held his sword to his back, and he then stabbed him. "Its a genjutsu I created. Mugenmaya. It allows the foe to see what they wanna see. And clearly you wanted my eyes." "But I made sure to never make eye contact." Small stopped Danzo, "I don't need eye contact for this technique. The ultimate genjutsu, banned even amongst the Uchiha." A figure appeared outside of the barrier. "Sigma, you don't have chakra control on the technique, let's go." "Zetsu, I'm tired of you bossing me around." Sigma then vanished, the barrier, dropped and Fū and Torune arose. "Lord Danzō." ''"He also has Kamui, he's interesting." "Fū I'm fine. But make sure we keep a eye on him...a good one. " "I have to have those eyes. That genjutsu is one to cherish." 'FIN